


The Sons and the Moon

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Astronomy, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Gen, I am a new learner, Lullabies, Moon Theme, Musical, Spanish and Portuguese, apologies in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Della creates her boys' first birthday present.Ducktober 2020, Day 9 - Musical
Relationships: Della Duck & Panchito Pistoles & Jose Carioca, Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles & José Carioca, José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca & Scrooge McDuck & Panchito Pistoles
Series: Ducktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Kudos: 31





	The Sons and the Moon

“Great session, guys! But my uncle is going to be home soon.” 

José and Panchito exchanged worried looks, recalling the last time Scrooge McDuck caught them on his property. It had taken weeks to drain all of the water from their instruments! The birds all traded hugs and handshakes as Donald walked them out the front door.

“See you soon, Donal’!” 

Donald gave one last wave before disappearing into the house. Panchito and José managed to take one step off of the porch before squawking in surprise as they were yanked by their collars and dragged around a shrub shaped like a dollar sign. 

“Panchito, José, I need a little help.” 

“What’s the matter, Della?” 

Della released a long exhale and explained how she was trying to write a song. The caballeros gave each other a glance. “We would be glad to help, Della, but…” 

“Why not ask Donal’?” 

They noticed how her feathers took on a pink tinge. “It’s kind of a surprise.” 

“Oh!” Panchito exclaimed. “You’re writing a song for Don. That’s so sweet!” 

She grimaced. “Ugh, no! It’s for someone else. Elses. And I don’t want to ask him because nothing can stop Della Duck!” She paused for a second. “Except music. I am _not_ musically inclined.”

“Nonsense!” José blurted. “Everyone has a bit of music in them. Let me hear something.”

The pink deepened. “No, really --“

José simply shook his head and made a “come on” gesture with his fingers. Della sighed and quickly gave a shy warble of “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.” He smiled and wrapped a wing around her sweaty shoulders. “See? What did I tell you. Everyone has a bit of music in them.”

“You just have to dig deeper in some people, is all.” José swatted his brother without a second glance. 

“Quit it! Della, you have a good voice, it just needs practice.”

“I’m just teasing! But yes. You need to sing not from your throat, but here.” Panchito went to place a gentle hand on Della’s diaphragm and felt a small lump. He was suddenly quiet as he looked into Della’s shining eyes. 

“What’s the matter with you two?” She reached out and grabbed José’s hand. He suddenly knew what everyone was being strange for, and he could barely get a congratulations out. “Oh! Oh! _Há ovos lá dentro!_ Panchito! _Há ovos!_ ” 

Della tried to remember some of the Portuguese her brother had taught her. Eggs. He was talking about her lovely eggs. She gave a determined smile. “I want to give them the entire galaxy. Have you ever felt that way about someone?” She sighed. 

“That is it!”

“What is?”

“Don mentioned that you are an astronomer. Why not write about that?”

Her eyes twinkled brighter. 

***

Scrooge was out at the Money Bin again, and Della managed to sneak Panchito and José into the mansion without Donald noticing. As she ushered the two of them into her bedroom, she locked the door and groaned. “Yes, I’m finished. But what if it’s bad?” 

José leaned forward on his umbrella, suddenly seeing the last caballero. Every time they performed and was dismissed for another gig at the venue, Donald would fly into a rage before asking if his performance was bad enough to bring down the entire band. And they would say the same thing every time. 

“ _Si es de tu alma, entonces es perfecta._ ”

José looked over at Panchito, who had stopped swinging his feet against Della’s bed. The rooster always spoke whatever José was thinking, and he loved it.

“What?” 

“ _Tu alma._ Your soul. If you put your soul into it, then it will be beautiful. I have never heard a soulful song that came out bad.”

Della nodded before rubbing the back of her neck and starting. Before too long, Panchito had pulled out his guitar, and his soul accompanied hers. 

“ _Look to the stars, my darling baby boys...  
Life is strange and vast  
Filled with wonders and joys...  
Face each new sun  
With eyes clear and true  
Unafraid of the unknown  
Because I’ll face it all with you._”

“See? What did we tell you. _Perfecta._ ”

“What if she has girls?” 

José kept smiling, but growled through his teeth. “Shut up, Pancho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish and Portuguese phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed! 
> 
> Há ovos lá dentro! = There are eggs in there/inside!  
> Há ovos! = There are eggs!  
> Si es de tu alma, entonces es perfecta. = If it is from your soul, then it is perfect.  
> Tu alma = Your soul  
> Perfecta = perfect
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
